Time passes
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered, how much can change after a couple of years? Three years was all it took for me to get hurt. I was in love with a guy, Natsu. TRAGIC-ONE-SHOT


**New one-shot! I've become in love with writing one-shots, I don't know why though... Hope you like it! **

**MOST THE CREDITS GO TO A GIRL WHO THOUGHT AND TYPED SOME PATS OF THE STORY BUT ALLOWED ME TO PUT IT ON THIS BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT! PLEASE DO NOT HATE!**

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ: watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc (YOUTUBE) It's just a piano song, nothing to worry about.**

* * *

**Listen and read please: ^^^**

**Haven't you ever wondered, how much can change after a couple of years? Three years was all it took for me to get hurt. I was in love with a guy, Natsu.**

**On May 22, 2010, I got accepted to study aboard in another country. It was one of my biggest dreams that came true. I told Natsu about this. "Please don't go." He says to me while I was in front of his house giving him my goodbye. "Natsu, you know this is my biggest dream. I won't fall in love with anyone else." I say to him with a smile on my face. He forces a weak smile on his face. "Promise?" He says to me. I kiss him on his cheek, "Promise." I whisper before running back to my car.**

**I waved him a goodbye and drove off. My smile quickly leaves my face though. _What if he forgets about me? Falls in love with someone else? _Those are the two main thoughts that ran through my head over and over.**

**The airplane flies off and I take out my iPod. I listen to some songs on shuffle but _our _song comes on. "Sittin' here on this lonely dock, watch the rain play on the ocean top." The man sings. I smile and look out the window. I pretend I can see his house from here, hoping he's looking at the sky trying to find the plane.**

* * *

**June 24, 2013**

**It was summer and the final semester was over. I decided to visit my one and only Natsu. On the fly back I did what I did three years ago, look down and search for his house but I didn't imagine him looking up because this was a surprised visit. When the plane flight is over I wait for my friend to pick me up. "And you can sleep at my house if you want instead of _him_." The way Erza said him, it just didn't sound right.**

**It didn't sound like loving and caring like three years ago, did he do something. "No thank you Erza, I'm defiantly going to sleep at his house like we did on the weekends."**

**Erza glances at me, "Lucy I need to tell you something," Erza says, "Shot for it." I say back. "Never mind..." She says uncomfortably, something isn't right. "Are you okay?" I say to her. "Yeah. perfectly fine." She replies to me. We drive in silence until we finally reach his house. "Bye Erza, see you later." I say as she drives out of the drive way. I grin and go to his front door. Through the thin walls I can hear a girl laugh. Weights hit my stomach. I gulp and knock on the door softly. "I'm getting it!" I hear the girl say. "No you're not." His voice calls back. "Too late...May I help you?" A gorgeous girl says when she opens the door with a bit of attitude. She's wearing a button up shirt Natsu owns.**

**"Um I'm h-here to see..." I stop when I see him walking behind. "Who is it...Oh." Is all he says when he sees me, he's only in his boxers. "Who are you? If you're his ex who wants him back, he's _taken_." The girl says to me with a glare.**

**Natsu walks in front of the girl and looks at me. I can feel tears swell up, I take a couple steps back.**

**"Lucy, let me exp-" "Don't. Don't say you were lonely. Don't say you didn't mean to, because you did. Don't give me that sorry crap, I can never..." I don't know what to say anymore. Natsu looks at me with guilt. He doesn't say anything. I twirl my heel around and run off. I run off crying, not caring what people think of me.**

**"Idiot." I was talking about Natsu, I was talking about myself. How could I have though he'll wait, I only needed a year of college left. "Lucy wait." Strong secure arms wrap around me. I turn my head to look at him.**

**Brown orbs meet deep green. The same deep green eyes that use to make me shiver but not anymore, this time it makes me feel forgotten.**

**"Wait for what? To hear your stupid apology?" I say to him. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that, you didn't call or send letters." He says to me. This time he's right, I didn't, just a text every now and then. I blink twice, "That doesn't mean you had to break my heart." I say and shove him away from me. He's breathless. "I can't leave you here like this." Natsu says softly. Like what? Hurt. Mad. Broken? "You don't have to because you already left." I say and walk away. That was the last time I saw him, half naked with another girl.**

* * *

**May 22, 2015**

**I stare at the box in my hand. The box that's full of pictures and memories. The box I kept for two years and didn't go one day without looking at the writing on it. 'MEMORIES' I'd read that everyday. I open it slowly and take out a scarf. The familiar scent on it leaves flooding memories. Of me and him, when we were happily together.**

**I look through the pictures, one has a picture of me with a flower in my hair. Another picture has me and him on a tree his arms touching mine so close. I look through different pictures. Then I see the letters, stacked up neatly on top of each other. For the next two years after that, he'd send me a letter, each about how sorry he is. But after writing those letters everyday and not getting my forgiveness, he gave up.**

**I look at the letters and find the last one he gave me, it was the very last one he gave me. I unfold it and read through it.**

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**It has been three years since I last saw you. I'll never forget what we had. What we shared together. I wonder still, if I hadn't made that horrible mistake, would you be in my arms right now. Would I be seeing your beautiful smile and brown eyes that I would get lost in. I miss you, but it looks like I've been forgotten by you. This is the last letter I'm writing for you, but my love for you, it'll go on. I hope you're doing well, I wish you'd think of me day and night like I do. Lucy I love you. On the day I die, I want you to come to my funeral, and cry over me, but you probably won't. Lucy, you were my dream come true, the day I first meant you, it was like seeing an angel no scratch that I was seeing an angel. Keep smiling, even if I did hurt you. You deserve to smile, you're beautiful and I regret my mistake.**_

_**Love, Natsu.**_

**I start to cry. I cry hard. I shove the box off the side of my bed. But I end up picking up one more thing from the box. It's a newspaper dated back in 2013. I read the headlines, 'Beloved Natsu Dragneel, a friend, a family of the town has died in a fatal car accident...' I couldn't read on. I curl myself on the bed. It's cold. I start to read the letter in my own head. "No, Natsu you're wrong. Maybe if I forgave you back then, I may be in your arms, it was my mistake." I cry harder. I wasn't even at his funeral, I couldn't even imagine looking at his casket and thinking 'Would he be alive right now if he was with me?' or 'I should've dies with him.' I crush the delicate letter in my fist. When I wipe my tears, the letter's scent glues onto my wrist. The scent I loved so much, the guy I love so much is gone. But I'm still in love with him, no one can ever make me feel as he made me. No one can ever make me so happy and yet so sad. No one, my heart belongs to Natsu.**

* * *

**My one-shot is finished! Do you like?**

**REVIEW**** PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! THIS ACTUALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE!**


End file.
